Shopping
by foxfire222
Summary: Leonard Snart gets told to do the shopping by his sister. He never expected to see Barry Allen. A sort of sequel to Police Brutality but can be read by itself. I hope you like it. Part 2 of the Frienemies Series


Well...this was awkward. That was all that Len could think as he blinked at Barry Allen over a cart filled with groceries. Barry blinked back, the speedster obviously as surprised as Len was. Before the kid could even make a move Len took his hands off the cart handle and held them up, fingers spread, "Easy Allen, I'm unarmed."

Barry's eyes narrowed, "I find that hard to believe."

Len smirked. The kid wasn't wrong. Len had two knives and a small gun on him. But he considered that unarmed since getting his Cold Gun. He shrugged, "Fair enough. But I swear I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"Then why are you here?" the tone was just short of aggressive, mostly curious

Len lowered his hands back to the cart and sighed, "Lisa sent me to do the shopping."

Barry blinked and then a smile quirked his lips, "Really?"

"Yes." Len said in exasperation, "And aside from my jobs I don't really make it a habit to steal. Especially at these family owned places."

"Wow, what a saint." Barry's shoulders relaxed as he rolled his eyes

Len relaxed as well. Clearly there wouldn't be any problems as long as everyone stayed cool. Len shrugged again and asked, "So, what brings you here at 2 AM?"

"Super fast metabolism." Barry said as he reached up to a shelf and pulled down a box of Twinkies, "I'm guessing you're here so late so that fewer people are around."

"Correct." Len admitted as he grabbed his own box of snack cakes. Lisa liked those chewy, crunchy, chocolate things.

"Iris used to make me do the shopping when we both lived at home." Barry said before his eyes widened in surprise

Len was equally surprised. It was the most personal thing since his speech in the woods Len had ever heard him say. He easily continued the conversation before the kid could get to closed off, "Sisters are like that." he chuckled, "Does she use those eyes on you?"

"You mean the ones that look like you kicked a puppy right in front of her?" Barry asked with a nervous but true little smile

"More like I denied her a gold ring in my case. But I'm guessing it's a similar look." Len returned the smile, but bigger and more relaxed

The kid followed his lead and fell in to step with Len as he walked down the isle, "Who knew we had so much in common."

Len decided not to bring up his father at this point, knowing it was a sore subject for the kid. Instead he just smirked, "Well, mostly. I'm not in love with my sister."

Barry let out a moan that sounded a mix of frustrated and embarrassed, "Does everyone know this?!"

Len laughed, "Anyone who sees the way you look at that girl can see it Allen. That...and I found her blog. Seems like she has a thing for that special other side of you."

Allen's face fell into a grim expression, "It's gotten a bit complicated recently. Her fiance...he didn't survive that black hole."

Len knew who the kid meant. He had always found the blond detective a bit too kindhearted to be involved with all of this. But he was sure a man like that had gone out a hero, "My condolences." he said honestly before changing the subject, "How is Cisco holding up?"

That smile returned to Barry's face and he raised an eyebrow, "You asking for you or for Lisa?"

Len rolled his eyes, "Lets call it both for the moment."

Barry snickered as they entered the dairy isle and Len started to look at the milk expiration dates, "She really does have a crush on him?" he sounded genuinely amused

"Unfortunately. But I must admit, compared to her past love interests, he would be a big step up for her. He's smart and kind and puts his heart in to everything." there was a pause and Len looked back at a slightly unnerved Barry, "What?"

"How much do you know about us?" he sounded a bit freaked

"I know everything." Len admitted, "But it doesn't matter. We have a deal."

"I've learned you can't always be trusted."

Len stopped pushing his cart and looked right into the speedster's eyes, "There is one thing I value about our relationship Barry. And it's very simple. We don't have power over each other. The stakes are even as far as leverage. It's a rare thing in my line of work. We push each other to be better with every fight we have. Do you know what they call that?"

Barry blinked and actually looked like he was thinking about it. Then he wrinkled his nose and asked, "Frienemies?"

Len had to laugh at that, "I was going to say rivals, but that works too." he gave Barry a knowing look, "Iris and you talk a lot." it wasn't a question. There was no other way for a man to learn that word.

"Shut up." Barry said as his cheeks flushed red and he punched Len in the shoulder. For a moment they both froze.

Then Len smirked and asked, "So, Cisco?"

"He's as good as he can be." Barry paused and added with a little smile, "He's still single too."

"Lisa will be thrilled." Len considered the vast array of cheese before him skeptically before grabbing a block of hard cheddar

They spent the rest of the time in a comfortable silence. To anyone who saw them they probably looked like good friends just grocery shopping for their apartment or something. But Len was really enjoying the novelty of the whole experience. That novelty ended the second they got to the check out counter. Barry had paused, clearly wanting Len to go first. But Len insisted that Barry go first since he only had one item to pay for.

"Really, you go first." Barry said for the second time, his tone now getting slightly aggressive

It hit Len like a ton of bricks. He leaned in and whispered, "Are you trying to make sure I don't rob the store?" his tone was deeply offended

Barry winced and glanced away. But Len didn't back down and soon the speedster said sheepishly, "Maybe."

Len sighed, "Look, I told you, I don't do petty crimes. Now buy your Twinkies and get out of here. I would prefer if you left first so you can't follow me back to my safe house anyway." Barry winced and Len smirked, "You were going to do that weren't you?" it wasn't a question that needed an answer as Barry started to scratch the back of his neck and examine the array of candy on display. He clapped Barry on the shoulder, enjoying the look of shock the action caused, "You're learning, that's good. But you've still got a long way to go kid." he used the hand on Barry's arm to push him to the check out counter, "Now pay and leave Allen."

-BREAK-

Len put the bags on the counter of the apartment they were staying in. He just couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. The kid really wasn't so bad, but he had always known that. Lisa smirked at him from the kitchen table, "Did something happen to brighten your mood brother dear." her tone was teasing as always

"Indeed my loving sister." Len said as he put the milk away, "I ran into the Flash at the store. Turns out he gets the munchies in the middle of the night."

Lisa's eyebrow quirked, "Don't suppose you'd tell me his name after all this time? It's been a long time since you've had a real rival."

Len couldn't stop the bark of laughter that left his lips. The kid's words still clear in his mind. Frienemies! He was going to hang that over Allen's head for a long time to come


End file.
